rwby_future_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a main character in RWBY, and is the appointed Partner of Ruby Rose, the show's lead protagonist. She is also the current Owner and COO of the Schnee Dust Corporation, a powerful dust mining-and-selling company. She is 26: History/Overview: Please note that the following is a basic overview of Weiss's life history PRIOR to the events of the Future AU canon. We will only gloss over the show canon here. For more information, the following link will take you to the official show wiki: Weiss Schnee on RWBY Wiki Weiss was the only child of the infamous Schnee family, the owners of the Schnee Dust Corporation, to which she is the heiress. Weiss was also a prominent figure in the music industry, well known for her beautiful solo performances and her majestic singing voice. At some point before the show began, Weiss made the decision to attend Beacon Academy. The reason for this is still unknown, though there have been rumors of a desire to avoid her father, or to rebel against him. During the initiation she and Ruby Rose were partnered, and both were assigned to Team RWBY, with Ruby herself leading it. Weiss performed exceedingly well at the Academy, and graduated the Academy with very high marks. Future AU Canon: Post-Graduation (21 - 23): At some point between Weiss's 21st and 23rd birthday, she and Ruby were attacked in the streets of Vale by the White Fang, an infamous Faunus Rights/Terrorist group. The group had planted a bomb in a failed assassination attempt on Weiss. Ruby shielded both Weiss and herself with her Aura, however, Ruby's Aura had been depleted at the time. Because of this, Ruby lost her right eye and lost the bulk of her right fore arm, the rest being severely scarred up to the right side of her head. Weiss got out of the explosion relatively unscathed due to Ruby's intervention, only getting a small horizontal cut beneath her left eye, cutting across the vertical one she had already had, Ruby's injuries are something she has immense guilt for. A few days following this event Ruby awoke from her coma, and at that point Ruby and Weiss began dating. There was a mutual interest between the two, but until the attack both young women had been "skirting around the issue". The attempt on Weiss's life was the primary catalyst that led to both girls becoming romantically involved. During this time frame Weiss began work as a huntress. She performed quite well. However at some point after the attack mentioned above, Weiss inherited primary ownership of the Schnee Dust Corporation, and was appointed the COO (Chief Operating Officer) of the company. Weiss used her new-found power to fight for Faunus rights, and began working on peace settlements between both human and Faunus kind. She also appointed her teammate, Blake Belladonna, as her chief of security. Weiss's influence has since led to drastic improvements in Faunus life, however, she is still a primary target of the White Fang, as evidenced by several assassination attempts after her beginning her work in the Faunus-Human peace movement, one event of note was a sniper attack that left a sizable scar through her right shoulder. Parenthood (23 - ): At some point between when Weiss turned 23 and 26, she and Ruby became interested in the idea of parenthood. Weiss casually mentioned the idea of having children to Ruby one night while in bed, and Ruby immediately agreed. The following morning, Weiss walked into the Schnee Dust Corporation headquarters and immediately told all the workers in the Research/Science division to put all their efforts into finding the effects of Dust on fertilization. A few months later, the company experienced a break-through. By the time Weiss had turned 26, she had gone through the Dust fertilization process twice, and had given birth to two children; Theo, a son, and Serra, a daughter. With their newfound parenthood both Ruby and Weiss agreed to put their careers as Huntresses on hold until further notice, though it is widely believed that both women decided to quit their careers as Huntresses permanently later on. Category:Characters